Logistics organizations have a responsibility of transporting goods and packages from numerous customers. The goods and packages are transported from one point to another within a city or a country. The logistics organizations rely on a fleet of vehicles and drivers for transporting the goods and packages. These vehicles include trailers, trucks, tractors, vans and the like. These vehicles pick up packages from customers and make a halt at number of intermediate locations before proceeding towards the destination. Typically, these vehicles are driven by a single driver for the whole route. The logistics organizations need to deliver the good and packages of each customer to the receiver in a fixed amount of time. Each package has a delivery schedule that should be followed strictly in order to avoid revenue loss for the logistics organizations. However, the vehicle driven by a single driver for a long route takes a toll on the drivers. So, the drivers need to make multiple stops in order to rejuvenate and continue the trip till the unloading point. This leads to a delayed delivery of the goods and packages to the customers. There is a consistent need to reduce time lost in transit in long distance transportation.